


Fixing it

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell can this be fixed...Starsky POV/Hutch POV, missing scene for "The Fix"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing it

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #22 'The Fix'

**Fixing it**

by Belladonna

 

As I hold him, murmuring words of comfort to my shivering partner, currently puking his guts out, all I feel is how glad I am I've found him.

That he's safe now. Everything's alright.

 

But all I can think of is, how the hell am I gonna fix this?

 

 

 

His hands are around me, my safe haven of sanity in this jumbled mess.

I know everything will be alright. Even though right now I feel dying would be the easier way out, he'll be there through this, keeping me sane and sound.

 

I know he'll be able to fix me.


End file.
